Smartest Mistake
by crazykenz
Summary: Nothing was supposed to happen, Arthur was supposed to take Gwaine to the castle that night, and merlin was not supposed to get curious when a well was the wrong temperature. Kagome was not supposed to be in the well the same time as our troublemaking sorcerer decided to practice. But these all happened, and now they must deal with the consequences. Skip 1st chap optional!
1. Prolouge

**HEYYO Minna-san! I just recently finished The series Merlin and this has been gnawing at my mind. **

**Will take place in merlins world! First few chapters will be of the moments before, during, and after the Inuyasha Final Battle!**

**Alright! Lets get started! Please enjoy and don't forget to review at the bottom of the screen!**

**~.~.~.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (though I wish I did) XD**

**~.~.~.**

The forest was peaceful, like a calm before the storm. There was a gentle breeze that floated among the leaves and the light scent of spring that followed it.

In a not so small but worn down clearing, a pair of figures preform various tasks. Benefiting the scene with their graceful movements… well almost.

"again" one figure muttered, the voice clearly male lacked any emotion except for a slight tinge of exasperation, if one knew how to read in between the lines.

This comment was directed at the second figure. Said figure took the shape of a woman who was going through a series of swipes and jabs as she went against her invisible opponent. The male watching her with the eyes of an instructor as he searched for any mistakes or flaws in her technique.

She paused in her routine, then started again, sweat ran down her face from her exertion, but her breathing remained calm and her movements were graceful abet lethal but graceful nonetheless. When she reached the same point in her practice he stopped her.

"again"

This continued a few more times before he corrected her mistake. Stopping her mid-swing he adjusted her arm just enough and explained why, then showed her the difference. She nodded and finished the routine.

Smiling in triumph she flailed onto the ground and sighed in relief.

"Fluffy-sama! Get off your high horse and come join me!"

"Miko, I thought we had discussed you not calling this one by that insufferable name"

"And I thought that we had discussed that I had a name. Not Miko; my name is Kagome." She replied exasperated "Come now say it with me KA-GO-M-"she stopped midsentence as she realized that her companion was no longer there.

"Sesshomaru?"

Looking around there was no sign of him and when she finally located him via aura he was a ways away from here.

Kagome frowned, standing up she stretched and sheathed her twin Sai's Tenshi and Ryu.

Leaving the clearing she walked in the direction Sesshomaru's aura had gone _That was uncalled for! Who does he think he is! Oh! Just wait till I get my hands on him!_

While she was preoccupied with her ranting she didn't notice the return of said taiyoukai who inwardly chuckled at her expense.

Kagome was jerked from her thoughts as she heard the snap of a twig close behind her. Flinging out her reiki she relaxed and turned to face her stoic companion.

"you know a little warning would be greatly appreciated for when you decide to play Houdini."

"This on knows not who you speak of Miko." He deadpanned "The enemy will give no warning when it strikes, you should never let your guard down. Especially when you are alone"

She smiled softly "that's why I have you"

His cold eyes melted as he stepped forward slightly to place and kiss on her forehead. She just stood there dumbly at his sudden display of affection, but eventually leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Regardless, this Sesshomaru would feel more at ease in battle if this one knows that you are aware of your surroundings. For this one will not always be at your side but this one will do everything that this one can to make sure that you are safe"

"Just shy of making me stay, because that is not going to happen." She said smugly "though I do believe that was one of the longest sentence that I have ever heard come out of your mouth" she laughed as she relished the feeling of contentment that flooded through her in moments like these.

But she was aware of the up and coming events that were to take place soon.

At the thought she tighented her grip on him slightly, and his thoughts seemed to be similar because he squezzed back comfortingly.

The final battle was close, and they knew it.

**~.~.~.**

The Daiyoukai and Priestess were headed back to the village of Edo when a series of inhuman screeches reached their ears: followed by the battle cry of "HIRAIKOTSU!" and the roar of a large cat.

Rushing to their aid Kagome didn't notice the large boomerang that was making a bee-line for her when Sesshomaru yanked her out of arms way by the waist.

With her securely tucked into his side he flew on his cloud over to the woman who was perched on the back of a large Neko youkai.

Nodding to the western lord she chastised the highschooler in his arms.

"Kagome-chan! You need to be more careful, Hiraikotsu almost cut you in half!"

"Yeah, but I'm fine now see?! Not a scratch on me!" Kagome retorted smiling "what was that all about anyways Sango-chan?"

Her face went abruptly serious as she nodded her head.

"it has begun"

Both went still as they mentally switched gears: they were at war.

**~.~.~.**

The trio flew toward the battle field with Sesshomaru taking the lead with Kagome standing next to him on his cloud as Mokomoko-sama wrapped itself around her slender waist. Sango flying to his right on Kiara.

The putrid stench of miasma began to infiltrate the Inu-youkai's nose as they flew closer.

Landing in the village Kagome let go of Sesshomaru just in time for an orange fuzz ball to launch at her with a loud "MAMA!"

Catching it the fuzz ball became a small boy with flaming red hair and a cute little fox tail that showed off his heritage. His little paws for feet balanced himself on her chest as he looked into her eyes.

"Whoa Shippo! I'm right here! It's ok!" Kagome said as she adjusted him so that he was cradled in her arms. The poor boy was shaking like a leaf and had her shirt in a death grip as he tried to relax.

Rocking him back and forth she began to hum to him as his tremors slowed and eventually stopped.

When he fell asleep she handed him off to Kaede-baa-chan and nodded to Sesshomaru and Sango.

Sesshomaru led the way to the Inuyasha forest to meet up with everyone else.

**~.~.~.**

They had decided to make the clearing with the well their base of operations. Being allied with the Lord of the Western lands had some major benefits, like a whole army of Inu-youkai who wanted Naraku dead as much as you did.

Kagome looked around as she took in the scene before her, or lack thereof.

"Where is everyone?" she inquired looking around worriedly.

Sango answered her "they already left for battle. I was sent to find you and Sesshomaru-sama so that we could end this."

Anticipation welled up in her as she nodded her head in determination.

"Then let's go!"

~.~.~.

The cries of battle could be heard long before they could see anything clearly.

When they were in eye sight of the battle they assessed the situation. The allied forces were wiping out naraku's minions left and right, but their numbers were many compared to the western lord's army. It was evenly matched.

Talking with Sango about a plan of attack Kagome froze as she felt the pull of the Shikon. She could feel the Darkness radiating from the far end of the battle field. That meant that Naraku was here, and he was not getting away.

Glancing at Sesshomaru she asked "Did you feel that?"

He nodded, glancing down at her she felt his arms tighten around her. This was it, the moment of truth. Who will win and leave here with the Shikon no Tama resting in their hands.

Sesshomaru landed behind a patch of trees so that they could land close to the battle field but out of sight so that they wouldn't be vulnerable.

Setting down Kagome he turned to the youkai slayer "slayer this Sesshomaru leaves Kagome in your care momentarily"

Nodding she turned away as she let them have their last moments, just in case. Sango had already said her goodbyes.

Sesshomaru took kagome in his arms and began to stroke her hair. She in turn snugged into his chest as she concentrated on his breathing and the steady beating of his heart.

Silence enveloped them, not that the couple minded.

"you come back to me in one piece do you here me fluffy?!" Kagome started forcefuly.

The lord allowed himself to chuckling if only lightly at her 'order' "yes ma'am. And you remember all the training from the past few months."

She nodded determinedly and stepped away. "Sango lets go. We can't keep them waiting for too long now can we?" she said.

"of course not Kagome, the Party's just getting started" 'whatever that means' Sango had heard Kagome say that a couple of times and it seemed fitting for the situation.

She chuckled at her friends attempt at using 'modem language'.

Nodding to Sesshomaru he bobbed his head just slightly before he disappeared in a blur of white.

Today was going to be a long day.

**~.~.~.**

Kagome was exhausted, ducking as she swung around, sai in motion she decapitated a boar youkai. Its corpse falling to its knees as blood spurting from where it's head was supposed to be.

She heard a screech that was abruptly cut off as she turned in time to see Sesshomaru's green whip smoothly slice through a tiger youkai's body and watched the body disintegrate as the acid ate away at it's flesh.

She shot him a thankful grin before he turned around and used his Bakusaiga to cut down another Naraku puppet. It's death leaving a purple smoke and a small wooden doll.

Shooting out a barrier to encase those around her she let them take a break as the enemies on the outside attacked relentlessly, purifying as they hit the barrier.

She would not be able to hold it up for very long; their attacks hurt more mentally than physically.

Kagome collapsed on the blood soaked ground. The grass purifying to healthy bright green around the spot where she sat and sighed in exhaustion.

"Ok guys, we have 10 minutes until the barrier comes down. What have we gathered so far on Narakus location?"

It was Sango who started.

"The west side was a distraction, there were 4 puppets but no Naraku"

The priestess nodded "Koga?"

"Been picken up strays with dogface, we doubled back, all clear, no naraku"

She grunted "Good, the East side was a bust as well"

They stared at her in confusion "bust?" Miroku asked.

She sweat dropped "No Naraku" she clarified

They nodded in understanding. "Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku is in the northern section of the battle field" he said.

Inuyasha decided to make him self-known. "Well why didn't you say that sooner ya bastard?!" he exclaimed.

"Silence half breed"

"Like hell ass-"

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome yelled "Now is not the time to be picking fights!" He growled as he stood, colorful language spewing out of his mouth, but it was quiet so no one bothered to pay attention.

She rolled her eyes as she stood up and dusted herself off; she purified the youkai blood off the sai till they gleamed, then channeled her energy into them until they glowed a bright blue.

"Alright then, we'll concentrate attack on the northern section of the battlefield. I intend to end this by sunset so, did I forget anything?" She asked making eye contact with the western lord. Taking injury inventory she was pleased to see that everyone had healed a substancial amount while under her barrier.

Kagome nodded her head and turned to face their opponents. Everyone follow suit as her shield came down.

~.~.~.

It took awhile but they managed to basically clear out the northern territory since Miroku used his wind tunnel, Kagome fried any saimoshu that tried to follow the hoard that tried to fly into the black hole.

Ahead of them, Naraku had been surrounded by multiple barriers with opponents under each one, and they only had one left. Aiming her bow she took a deep breath as she released the string.

Everything was silent as the arrow flew, it soared right through the barrier and shattered it like glass. The sound of the collapse was music to their ears.

Narakus eyes went wide with fear and then agony as her arrow continued on and struck him in the belly: right where the shikon was resting. The hanyou let out a shriek that only got louder as his body disintegrated away into dust.

And then it was over.

**Well then, that will wrap it up for this chapter.. sorry for any grammer mistakes it's midnight and I have to get up early in the morning!**

**And don't forget to leave a review please! They make me feel awesome and give me more of an incentive to update!**

**Any critique is welcomed! Good or bad!**

**JaNe! :D**

**re-edited 4/23/2014**


	2. Wrong Well

**This crazykenz owns NOTHING **

~.~.~.

The air was full of yelling and shouting. Miroku was on his knees when he felt his wind tunnel shrink and become sealed. Leaving smooth skin behind: Sango saw this and started crying, he was free and there was nothing holding them back.

Kagome was frozen in shock. It was over? No more tricks? No more pain? They were safe?

"Is he gone?" she whispered. The daiyoukai who came to stand next to her startled her into movement.

"hn"

She smiled really big before turning to her companion and throwing herself at him; her feet dangling off the ground because of the height difference. Sesshomaru held her around the waist as he relaxed just enough to spin her around, causing her to laugh. _It's over_

But there was still one thing left.

When Sesshomaru put her down Kagome turned and started to where Naraku was last seen.

A large burn mark turned the grass black and filled the air with the smell of smoke.

Resting at the center sat an innocently twinkling pink jewel.

Bending over the priestess picked up the jewel and studied it _all the pain and suffering that this era has been put through, for this and it looks so pure and innocent_ Kagome snorted at that last thought, looks can be deceiving.

The noise had died down a bunch as she made eye contact with the rest of the inutachi.

Everyone had said their goodbye's the pervious day so they all knew how she felt.

They nodded and she changed to make eye contact with the Dai. His eyes softened and she smiled at the silent encouragement , he was confident that she would return, so she would be too.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes, furrowing her brows in concentration she began to glow pink...

~.~.~.

She was floating, warm, weightless, and free.

What is your wish...?

"Is there such thing as a selfish wish?"

No.. there is not...

"Then what should I wish for?"

That is for you to decide...

"..."

What is your wish...?

Kagome took a deep breath

"For the jewel to disappear"

Thank you...

A woman in Samurai armor appeared in front of the priestess. She bowed and left Kagome speechless. "Midoriko-sa-"

Thank you Miko... I am free...

As she began to fade away Kagome just had to ask. "wait! will the well still work?" she called.

Yes Miko... I believe that... how does your time put it... The Gods owe you one...

Kagome Laughed "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you" She heard an airy chuckle that faded away.

Over her shoulder she saw a bright light that was bordering blinding. The Miko turned and walked into the light.

~.~.~.

As Kagome touched down on solid ground she was swarmed with people.

Embracing her best friend and sister with her kit on her shoulder she walked into the Village. A Victory required a celebration right?

Their 'Victory Banquet" lasted for three days, and to be honest she didn't remember most of it.

Resting on the lip of the old well she wondered how she didn't get splinters from climbing up and down in the past.

Sitting next to her Was Sesshomaru who regarded his mate tenderly. His, he liked the sound of that.

"Alright, I have to go if I'm going to make it back in time for lunch tomorrow." Kagome sighed standing up.

He rumbled in displeasure, quiet put out that she was going somewhere he couldn't reach. The amount of time she was gone mattered not, she was still leaving.

Kagome giggled at his face, he looked like a pouting child. Where's a camera when you need one?

"I'll be back soon" she smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck before hopping over into the darkness below.

Looking over he confirmed that she was gone when her scent no longer reached his nose. That part irked him the most.

Turning to head back to the village he threw one last look over his fur before he disappeared down the path.

~.~.~.

Kagome felt her feet touch down and the sounds of the city filled her ears.

Sighing in contentment she climbed the rope ladder that her grandfather had attached when she decided that she was going to travel back and forth.

She wrinkled her nose when it was attacked by the odors of the 21st century.

Running to the house she slammed the door open.

"Tadaima!"

The house was silent.

"Mama? Souta? Grandpa!?" she called making her way to the kitchen.

Glancing down at the watch she breathed a sigh of relief. It was 1:32 so Souta was still at school.

Kagome's gaze moved around the kitchen and squealed when she saw a huge package on the counter.

Resting on top of the box was a note, saying that they had gone to see a relative and would be back in a few days. The priestess chuckled and wrote a response.

_Dear mama_

_The final battle is over so you will be seeing more of me. Obviously I am safe if I am writing this letter to you. Have fun at aunties and be safe! Will be back to visit soon! Love you!_

_-Kagome_

_p.s. Thanks for the supplies :)_

Nodding her head she opened the box and emptied the contents into her yellow backpack. Kagome inwardly cringed as she slung it over her shoulder _so...heavy _and trudged to back to the well, as much as she loved home, the smell was killing her.

Throwing herself over the side she felt her excitement growing at the thought of surprising Sesshomaru and the kids by returning wayyy earlier than expected.

She floated a while before she shivered. _I'm cold...?_

Why was it taking so long?

Kagome searched ahead of her for the well that would release her from the strands of time.

The Miko sighed in relief when a well entered her field of vision only to pause when she took in the figure standing beside it. Was he a cosplay otaku or something? He looked like he and come straight from her European history text book.

The boy looked to be between 17 and 20 years old, he had short brown hair and was gazing at the well in astonishment.

It finally dawned on her: the shape of the well, it was round not square and made of rock and not wood _on no.. where am I...when am I?_

The boy had his hand on the edge of the well and she watched his expression morph into one of concentration.

Suddenly she felt the pull, her eyes went wide as she watched again. The Direction of the well was changing, going _toward _his instead of _away._

Watching his facials she realized that he had no idea what he was doing. In a panic she sent a burst of her Ki through the connection.

He jerked back from the shock only to set his jaw and send a shock back. By now Kagome was desperate, and she was going away from her home! To somewhere she was pretty sure she was NOT supposed to be.

She needed to scare him away so that the well can correct itself. Sending a stronger burst she prayed to every kami that she could think of for him to go away.

No such luck.

this mini battle continued for a little bit before it was abruptly brought to an end. The boy whipped his head around and jerked his hand away stopping the flow of power.

"Merlin! Are you deaf as well as stupid?! Or have you just forgotten your name?! I have been saying it for the past few minutes!" A blond man that looked not much older that the boy yelled.

The boy 'merlin' she tested the name. It sounded so familiar, but from where?

Merlin looked at the man "Sorry Arthur, I guess I was distracted" he looked sheepish.

Merlin? Arthur? _oh no you've got to be kidding!_

She groaned knowing where she was now.

As the two walked away bickering Kagome sighed in relief as she turned around and waited for time to correct itself. Only it didn't.

The Priestess soon discovered that she was still going towards Merlin's well. Not hers. She wasn't going home

**Jeez that took FOREVER! Gomen nasai minna-san! Life decided to kick me in the rear so working out the kinks!**

**ok! we are now in the Merlin universe! sorry it took so long -_-'**

**PLEASE REVIEW! those make me happy! ^_^ **

**JaNe minna-san**


	3. Underestimated

**AU at the bottom of the screen!**

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

As Kagome drifted to the new well she glanced down at her watch. She paused, doing a double take she took in the sight before her.

The hands on the watch were rotating so fast it made her hour hand moving further and further from where it originally was.

11:43, 12:43, 1:43, 2:43, 3:43, 4:43, 5:43, 6:43, 7:44... and there it stayed, so it was now seven in the evening. that was weird, the well hadn't changed anything like that before. Tokyo and Edo were the same time zone, so this had never happened.

Focusing back on the well she remembered that it was NOT a dry well.

Great.

Feeling her feet touch the bottom of the well she took a deep breath and braced for the cold.

Just not fast enough.

_Ok Kagome calm down... what did he teach you?_ she asked herself. Sesshomaru's voice came to the forefront of her mind as she listened and her training took over.

"Calm your heart beat. you are wasting air when you haven't even started"

_Done..._

"Gage how deep the water is"

_15-25 feet..._

"Now kick off"

_Here goes nothing..._

"Stay tight, do not flail. All you will do is scare yourself"

_Gee thanks_ T_T

"Focus. The cold water will suck your energy away"

_Almost there..._

"As you get closer do NOT get exited"

_So close..._

Stretching that extra bit she felt her fingers break the surface soon followed by the rest of her body as she hauled herself out of the freezing well and onto the ground. Dropping her backpack in the process.

"Get up. Do not lay down. Your chest could collapse if you lay down while taking in so much air"

Nodding to her self she stood up and leaned against rocks that outlined the hole in the ground that almost killed her. Taking in gulps or air she felt his voice recede

_...Well done_...

Suddenly remembering her backpack she fell to her knees and dragged it into her lap, and ripped open the first pocket. She sighed in relief when she saw the satura Miroku had placed still intact. Everything was dry _thank goodness..._

_That's completely not what I had in mind. br! its cold!_ she thought as she fought off shivers. "don't tell me that it get much worse than this. "

Standing up she slung the backpack over her shoulder and was prepared to walk away when she heard the cursed boy's voice behind her.

"who are you?"

"Kuso"

~.~.~.

Merlin had just finished moving Gwain to a bed, and could that man be any heavier?! He weighed more than Arthur! Who didn't offer _any_ help. Of course T_T

After the fight at the tavern the owner offered them a room, you know, AFTER Arthur declared _who_ he was. He had been sent to retrieve water so that he could tend to Gwain who had taken a beating from the bar fight.

Complaining about snobby, egotistical princes when the well came into view, as he approached he paused. It was..._humming_?

What?

Setting his hands on the stone he froze, it was warm to the touch, and the hum became a thrum that he felt corse up his arms and deep into his very being. What kind of Magic was this?

Dropping the bucket he placed both hands on the stone exterior and slowly fed his energy into it. To him, it felt distinctly like a pull. How odd.

Sending more energy he broke out of his trance. _Did the well just _shock _me?!_

It didn't hurt...much

His resolve to discover what was on the end of this _rope_ hardened and solidified. Sending in a stronger surge of magic his eyes became gold and lit up in the night. It was moments like this that he loved! He was Emeris, who was strong and powerful! The feeling was wonderful and empowering.

Until he got shocked again.

It was stronger, as if it was reacting to his rise of power. But why would it do that?! Curious, he sent more power.

_Shock_...

and more

_Shock..._

This continued for a time till he was almost at the breaking point with irritation. Water wells were _not_ Supposed to fight back!

In the middle of- what he promised himself- his last try when he heard Arthur voice abruptly ring in his ears.

"...!...as well as stupid?! or have you just forgotten your name? I have said it for the past few minutes!"

Ripping his hands away he spun to meet the angry face of his master and friend. Wow, he must have called for a while to get that put out with him.

_Is that... red?! on his face?_ a sheepish expression morphing his features while internally he was laughing to the high heavens even though he felt touched that Arthur cared for his well-being.

"Sorry Arthur" he said rubbing his head in 'shame' "I guess I was distracted"

"Well come one then!" he said turning and walking back in the direction of the tavern "My boots need cleaning and that Gwain fellow needs taking care of"

Merlin scoffed in disbelief. _he looked for me just to clean his shoes_

"Ass" he quietly muttered.

"I heard that" Arthur called over his shoulder causing Merlin to laugh nervously, he was going to pay for that, but at least he wasn't angry anymore.

Moving to walk beside the prince they strolled in a companionable silence. They were just outside the Tavern entrance when Arthur stopped walking.

"Merlin.." he began "where is the bucket of Water?"

The sorcerer froze as he looked down and noticed that both of his hands were empty. "haha..ha... I'll just go and grab it.. uh. Be right back" pivoting mid step he headed back to the well almost at a trot. The sooner he got back the better.

Spotting the hollowed out piece of wood he began to walk even faster, scooping up the bucket he moved to dunk it in the well he paused. _Were those bubbles?_ Suddenly the water level abruptly dropped at least Merlins height. Causing Him to jump back as the water sloshed up the sides and gradually refilled the well.

Scrambling over he watched the waters surface in wonder and caution. The water level had risen until it was where it had been before the sudden drop. Bubbles were now breaking the water's surface more often and there was some kind of movement.

He squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the shape. It was a blob of yellow and black that was rapidly approaching the surface and- wait what?

Jumping back once again he held his breath and waited. Seconds later a hand came into view, followed by an arm and a head full of black hair. Merlin stood up cautiously as the rest of the ...person's? Body came into view as they hauled themselves over the edge on the opposite side of where he was now standing. A strange sack that was Yellow and made with weird straps that wrapped over each shoulder and was in the oddest shape drop to the ground with a _thunk_ as she fell to the ground. Only to stumble to their feet and prop themself up against the stone. They glanced around while taking deep breaths when their gaze seemed to rest on the odd-looking sack. Falling to their knees they pulled the sack into their lap and almost ripped it open. They sighed in relief. Merlin watched the figures shoulders slump as they stood up and slung the sack over their shoulder. Finally the young sorcerers voice box decided to work and he opened his mouth.

"who are you?"

The figure whirled around and they both became statutes as they took each other in.

She looked different, she maybe came to his nose and had startling blue eyes that seemed to glow as the moonlight, but that wasn't what was startling: it was her features. They were angled. her eyes had the corners raised at the tips and shaped like almonds. The nose was more on the petite side and there was an air to her that was just _foreign_. The woman looked out-of-place in this village and lets not even get started with what she was wearing!

It was a black one piece that hugged her body like a second skin. Almost like an armor but it looked way too thin! Nothing like the armor that the standard Knight was to ware with chain mail and metal plating. If it was not for the yellow sack looking thing and a full moon he might not of seen her but here the were.

Opening her mouth she let out the strangest sounding word

"_Kuso_"

What does that mean?

**Translations**

Miko: Shrine priestess

Reiki: Magic

Ki: Simplified version of Reiki

Kami-sama: God or Gods

-chan: a term of familiarity used normally with friends or family

-baa-chan: Grandma

Shikon-no-Tama: Sacred JewelYoukai: Demon

Daiyoukai: Big(strong) Demon

Nekoyoukai: Cat demon

InuYoukai: Dog Demon

Hanyou: Half demon (half breed)

Mokomoko-sama: A piece of fur that is a constant on Sesshomarus body. Some call it his tail and for this purpose I will be rolling with that xD.

Kit: Used to refer to the young of Kitsunes (foxes)

Mate: Youkai version of husband or wife (spouse works too)

Miasma: The poison stuff that Naraku releases into the air.

Hiraikotsu: Sangos Giant Boomerang

Twin Sai: Raphael from the teenage mutant Ninja turtles has them, 2 mini pitch forks with three spokes the middle spoke is twice (or something like that) the length of the outer two.

Bakusaiga: Sesshomarus sword that he earns with the regrowth of his arm the the final act.

Tadaima: I'm home! would normally be returned with Okaerinasai (Welcome home!)

JaNe: Good bye

Minna-san: Everyone

Kuso: Shit

**Minna-san Konnichiwa! I got reviewes! They made me smile like an idiot so thank you for making my day! :D**

**ok! So I am completely aware that I am a HUGE procrastinator! -_-' If you read this chapter and see that it has been longer that a month, PLEASE blow up my pm inbox! Because I need to be kept accountable! Also too if you have any suggestions do not be afraid to mention it when you review, even if it is just a passing thought let me know! and if you have questions those will be answered to! (unless I you ask a question and I haven't gotten that far yet..) Also too any mistakes with grammar and spelling please say something so that I may fix it! the sooner the better :D however please try and be respectful. It does not feel good to be flamed and makes me sad :'( **

**So yeah! please take care and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Thank you sooo much to!**

**Diane**

**Chicke**

**coolreader5**

**ZzsheilazZ**

**Kakesu Wolf**

**Slayer of the wind**

**JoWashington**

**rspringb**


	4. Language barrier

**Enjoy! so sorry for the delay!**

"_Kuso_"

What does that mean? He wondered

STARING CONTEST GO!

Which continued for close to 5 minutes until they were startled out of it.

"MERLIN YOU BLOCK HEAD WHERE ARE YOU?" It was Arthur.

Her posture straightened, as she threw her sack thing over her shoulder the woman spun on her heel, running in the other direction; stepping so lightly that he had to strain his ears to hear her foot steps, and even then Merlin was pretty sure he had imagined it.

"Wait!" he called, lurching forward only to crash into the rocks that made up the well merlin had unintentionally used to bring her here.

"Owww" he said looking up to see if she was still within eye sight.

No where... well that was fast

Sighing in defeat he turned to face his master who looked ready to blow a fuse. Maybe the dragon would know something. Her eyes would not leave his memory: bright blue, sad, frustrated and soulful eyes, a hint of defeat but lined with defiance and determination.

What has happened to make her so?

~.~.~.

Staring at the boy Kagome mentally slapped herself in the forehead. _He doesn't speak Japanese! How is he supposed to know what I'm saying?! aw jeez, what he must think of me... _

The silence continued and Kagome mentally rushed through what she has been taught in school on the English language. She needed to say something, ANYTHING she didn't care that he is the reason she is here. The atmosphere was killing her! Preparing to say something they were both startled by a yelling voice. It must've been Arthur, she needed to leave and find the young wizard later.

Throwing her bag behind her to stick the other arm under the strap she turned and ran. The reality of the situation began to enter her mind and she was just barely aware of his plea to wait.

_no no no No NO!_ Her throat began to tighten and her eyes started to burn with tears she refused to let shed. Needing to let out this frustration she ran, for hours she ran; Until she was on the verge of collapsing.

_How do I get home? Do I go back to merlin? Can he send me back? Will everyone worry about me? Why am I here? Is this some kind of joke Amaterasu-sama?_ The questions continued to circle around in her mind, beating against the walls and giving her a killer headache.

By the time she had stopped she remembered that this was (practically) enemy territory. Completely new, and she scolded herself for letting her emotions getting in the way of thinking logically, again.

Skidding to a stop she tried to figure out how far she actually ran. Stupid Youkai abilities, running so fast without feeling a loss of breath after words_. Stupid son, stupid mate...not so stupid Mokomoko-sama _she whined, only to chuckle at herself as she let her fur appear on her shoulder, helping with the cold and giving her a sense of familiarity.

Glancing at the moon she decided that it was high time to make camp. She would do some back tracking in the morning or find the nearest road, and head straight to Camelot.

Hopefully_..._

~.~.~.

_The next day..._

Merlin and Arthur left before dawn. Gwaine was worse than they thought and he _needed_ Gaius, also too the incident at the well has set the Sorcerer completely on edge.

Once their somewhat savior was settled in and his master gone, Merlin went straight to the Dragon Kilgharrah.

"Merlin" the Dragon said in that annoyingly pleasant tone that he always usedwhen first addressing the boy.

"uh, hi" he said almost awkwardly.

"You are agitated young warlock" Kilgharrah said stating the obvious "What has happened?"

Merlin didn't quite know how to start, so he went to the beginning.

"...and before I could really say anything else she was gone" he finished, waiting nervously for the dragons response to his story.

"hmm..."

Merlin blanched "'Hmm'? that's it?"

The dragon sat silently "Sometimes," he began "the best answers are found with patience for the right time. Just because you met her NOW doesn't mean that she is important at this point in time merlin"

His face tightened up in annoyance, causing Kilgharrah to turn away and prepare to launch himself up into the cave.

"Why don't you ever give me a straight answer!?" The boy cried.

"In time Merlin! Everything just takes a little time" Was the dragons response, his voice fading, leaving only echoes of what once was there behind.

Huffing in irritation, Merlin turned on his heel and stomped away. Grumbling about fate and retartedly confusing Dragons.

Watching the young sorcerer stomp away Kilgharrah contemplated this situation Emris has found himself in with confusion and worry.

For the first time in his long life, he could see nothing.

**Ok so the last chapter was cut kinda a short so this is a wrap up of the last. It had been eating at me that I left you guys hanging T_T but at the same time I guess that was the plan at the time...**

**please R&R! They make me happy!**

**special thanks to!**

**Random person**

**WitchofCrimsonFire**

**JoWashington**

**rspringb**

**gincitri**

**Kakesu Wolf**

**please continue to review! Having the support of you guys means so much you have no Idea!**

**Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
